Getting Better By The Minute
by crazytypist09
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and the gang head out for journey that may change them! Disguises and murder! But one thing stands in the way of this mission for everybody: LOVE! SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and Tsunade Kakashi? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; seriously wish I did…then I would be richer than a donkey…wait, donkeys are not even rich!Getting

Better By The Minute

By: CrazyTypist09

Chapter 1: Huh?

**Cherry Blossom Tree…**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ekk! That's all the girls say around here!" Naruto Uzumaki complained to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke and Naruto were both leaning against the cherry blossom tree, which was by the gate of Konoha High School. Naruto was staring up at the blossoms while he was whining and Sasuke just smirked. Sasuke moved some of his hair out of his face because the wind kept bringing his hair in his eyes and blocking his view. Finally, Sasuke's raven black hair was breezing with the flow while Naruto's blond hair was just sticking up, spiked, short, and unfazed by the wind. Everybody loved Sasuke's hair it was unique, not too long and not too short, and especially soft. Naruto's hair was rough, pokey, and short.

"Why do you even listen to that crap? If I don't care, then you shouldn't either," Sasuke said turning to face Naruto with his hands in his pockets. Naruto put his nose up in the air and crossed his arms around his chest.

"I don't see any of them saying, 'Naruto! Naruto!'" Naruto told his friend arrogantly. "Who likes the Kyubi? Uhh…Nobody! But everyone loves an Uchiha, even after he betrayed the village! What's wrong with me?" Naruto said his hands now up in the air aggravated.

Actually, nothing was wrong with Naruto. He is somewhat hot or cute. His eyes are his best features; they are a pure blue color, it's so beautiful to look at. There was bulging around the shoulder area so he had muscles, and had a manly body but Sasuke looked better. You can't make one bad remark about Sasuke; he was perfect, better than perfect. Everything was great; his hair, his body, his strength, and his face, oh god his face, one look and you'll be in heaven; black as coal eyes, a creamy complexion, and sexy features that make you drool. Sasuke is the heartthrob of every girl's heart, the hottie that everybody wants to date, and the guy that is in everybody's dreams. Everybody loved him, from old people to little kids. Sasuke always outshined Naruto but he never cared, why now?

"Is someone…jealous?" Sasuke asked mockingly, still smirking.

"Jealous! No you imbecile! I'm not jealous, just worried," Naruto said angered that Sasuke even thought that he was jealous. Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile and he took his hands out of his pockets, faced Naruto, and leaned against the tree with one hand balancing him. Naruto fell to the floor and was at the trunk of the tree in a sitting position.

"This doesn't have to do with your crush on Hinata, does it by any chance?" Sasuke asked, his smile getting wider. Naruto looked at Sasuke, with utmost shock. Not because of Sasuke's rare smile but at what he said. Naruto then relaxed and smiled, Rock Lee style, with the teeth flashing, the bling-bling, and everything.

"I should have known you would know," Naruto said shaking his head. "Do you think she is one of your fan girls?" Naruto asked, now with a glum look. Hinata Hyuga is one of the most popular girls in school even though she is quiet. She doesn't seem interested in Sasuke but she is a timid girl. Sasuke thought for a while, analyzing things about her and finally came to a conclusion.

"No, she's not the type," Sasuke said closing his eyes and leaned his whole body against the tree again, then he added, "But watch out, you don't want Neji after your ass if you hurt her." Naruto shuddered, he really doesn't want to face Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, in combat again, the fist time was rough enough and that fight was for Hinata. Neji is one hell of a fighter like Sasuke and Naruto; they never back down.

They are Chunin going onto be a Jounin, except Neji, he's a Jounin already; they need tons training. Training and homework is stressful enough, just add a girlfriend and what do you get? A catastrophe. How does Shikamaru handle it? Naruto thought.

"I wouldn't hurt her, I actually don't know what I would do but hurting her is not going to be on the list. Believe it!" Naruto said emotionally, he really does like her, no; he loves her. Too much for his own good.

"When are you going to stop saying 'believe it'?" Sasuke asked Naruto, frowning. Every day, Naruto has to say 'believe it'; it now gets annoying. "It's so childish, we are kind of older now," he glanced at Naruto, "Well some of us."

"I don't know…it just comes out automatically, I guess it's because I'm used to it you know," Naruto said casually and shrugging.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, that happened to me one time because of your dumbass…well anyway back to the topic, I think you should tell her before the year is over or it could be late since we…" Sasuke stopped because he saw a silver glint in the bushes. "Shh…" he told Naruto, with his index finger pointing upward. Naruto understood and stood up. Naruto and Sasuke were up and back to back with each other. They both took out kunai knives from their back pouch and put it forward, in attack mode, being aware of the surroundings. Naruto looked recklessly around and Sasuke was listening to the sounds; they were looking to find were the ambush would come from.

"You know…I always thought you would greet me in a more…well pleasant matter," a male voice the other side of the tree said disappointed. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and grinned.

"Sensei!" Naruto screamed in a careless tone, jumping to the other side of the tree, and hugging the guy. Sasuke walked to the other side and bowed, "Sensei." The silver haired man smiled under his half mask, it uncovered the right eye and the rest was covered. He was pretty tall and muscular. He wore baggy army pants and a white-tee. He, like almost everyone in Konoha, wore a Leaf village headband. Kakashi Hatake was a tough man, known as the copy ninja; he copied over 1,000 Jutsus. Kakashi is a Jōnin, one of the best.

"Now this is much better," Kakashi said laughing, trying to pry Naruto off him. Naruto and Sasuke were first on his team when they were Genin, Team 7, along with their other teammate, Sakura, which was the only team he ever passed. To them, Kakashi was like a father, since they all were parentless well maybe except Sakura but they don't know much about her family.

"When did you get back from the Land of Thunder?" Naruto asked. Kakashi finally got Naruto off him or Naruto would have suffocated him, for some reason Naruto looked more buff than the last time Kakashi saw him. They thought the mission would take longer than two years, what a surprise.

"Well, Gai and I thought it would take a longer than three months, we were thinking eight but we finished earlier. The ninja they sent out were a piece of cake but one came after another. The idiots wouldn't give up, they wouldn't face defeat," Kakashi said shaking his head. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto, they were wondering about something, "If you're wondering if I missed you guys, then the answer is yes, if you're wondering if I bought gifts for you guys, then yes also, and if you're wondering how I am, then great." Naruto was thinking about all three and Sasuke was thinking about the first and last one.

"Does Gai think of you as his rival still?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah he does, he'll also never understand that I'm better and will always get better but we make a hell of a team," Kakashi said. "Forget about that, have you guys heard from Sakura yet?" Kakashi asked casually. Sasuke and Naruto fell silent and that got Kakashi wondering. "You guys have no clue how she is, do you?" Naruto and Sasuke put their heads down in disappointment, they haven't kept in touch with their other teammate since that day. Sasuke looked especially embarrassed because his cheeks turned slightly red.

Kakashi leaned in very close and whispered, "Well I got a secret, she's coming back."

Naruto and Sasuke put their heads up so quick that Naruto head hit Kakashi's jaw and sent him flying, "Sorry," Naruto muttered when Kakashi came back from they place he fell, 10 meter away. "When?" Sasuke asked blandly.

Kakashi scratched his head, "I think today, yep, today." Both of their faces paled and their eyes grew wide. "Today?!" they both screamed in outrage.

"You could have told us earlier! We have to get going anyways, class is going to start in couple of minutes," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's wrists and taking him into the brick building, it had a sign that said, 'Konoha High School'. "Bye and give our gifts later!" Naruto waved to Kakashi, who was still standing by the cherry blossom tree, rubbing his jaw.

I didn't even get to tell them the biggest secret, Kakashi thought. "Well they are in for a surprise," Kakashi said to himself and vanished.

**Inside Konoha High…**

"That's just like sensei, to hide something important thing until the end!" Naruto said going up the staircase. They were going to their Science class, which was unfortunately right after break. They hate admitting it but Science comes in handy, especially for a ninja. A ninja uses his (or her) body, and if a ninja didn't know their body then how would you use it?

Just in case you wanted to know, Konoha High was for Chunin and lower Jounin.

They regained their composure and their eyes were back to normal size. They were pretty astonished when Kakashi told them that Sakura would be coming back today.

"Two years isn't that long, we'll recognize her and that pink hair," Sasuke said as they approached the Science department. They went into the classroom on the right and sat in the back of the classroom. Sasuke sat down next to Neji, Naruto next to Sasuke, and Naruto next to Shikamaru, and next to Shikamaru was his girlfriend, Ino. So the order, left to right, was Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Where were you guys?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke. Shikamaru Nara was the same height as Sasuke but much skinnier, even though he is skinnier doesn't mean he is a wimp, he is far from that, and he is the smartest guy in school, he doesn't have to come but does for Ino. He had sharp features and an earring in one ear. Sasuke decided not to answer his question and Shikamaru didn't care enough to ask again. They sat in silence for quite a while but Neji broke the silence.

"Did you guys see the new girl yet?" Neji asked, moving his long black hair out of the way. Neji was built, an inch or two taller than Sasuke, and good looking; his eyes were pearly white, like Hinata's, but it still was attractive.

"A new girl?" Sasuke said arching a brow and looking at Naruto, who had both of his eyebrows up. They are thinking its Sakura but Neji would recognize Sakura. Neji was surprised that Sasuke didn't know, if it were a girl then he should have been the first to know After all, they all fall in love with him immediately and confess their undying love.

"Yeah. I got a glimpse of her in the office. She had long golden blond hair, green eyes, and looked okay," Neji said unemotionally. Someone gasped and they all looked at Ino because she always gasps when Neji says something nice about a girl.

"Ooh, Neji! You better not let Tenten hear you," Ino Yamanaka said giggling. Neji scowled.

"Why should I care if she hears or not? It's none of her business anyways," Neji said coldly. Neji doesn't care about any girl but Hinata and that gives the girls a reason not to like him even though he is really good looking but he doesn't know that there is quite a handful of girls that still like him.

"For no reason," Ino said giggling again.

Neji looked back at Sasuke, his scowl even fiercer, "Everybody thinks she is Tsunade's bastard child because they look alike and came together," Neji said with cold humor.

Naruto burst out laughing after Neji said that and then looked at them, "Tsunade's daughter! Hah! Fat chance! Who would want to do her?" Naruto said wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"Well Naruto, I see you're screaming for a insubordination," came a female voice from the front of the classroom, it was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She was red with anger and was going to bomb.

Naruto gulped, a really loud gulp. "Oh Tsunade! You know me! I was just kidding! Kidding," Naruto said dropping sweat and fake laughing. Nobody wants to make Tsunade mad because you'll then regret the day you were born.

"The idiot," Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji muttered under their breaths.

"Good try but your getting detention for a whole week!" Tsunade said and then added flicking her long blond hair, "I got the perfect punishment, writing, 'The Fifth Hokage is too good for me and is way out of my league,' one million times!" she said with a malicious laugh. Naruto groaned and sank deep into his desk. "Well class, open your textbooks to…" Tsunade stopped because a there was a knock at the door. She went gracefully to the door and stuck her head out, there were whispers, and Tsunade nodded and a blond haired girl came in.

Neji nudged to Sasuke, "That's the new girl," he whispered. Sasuke's bored expression got less bored and he sat straighter to get a good look at the girl. The girl indeed was golden blond, her eyes were greener than grass, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. She had teasing curves and great legs. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink-tee that had a smiley face on it. Sasuke swore under his breath, if she had pink hair she would look just like Sakura, exactly like Sakura. The girl waved to them but they didn't wave back because they didn't know her but she sure did know them. She had a smile on when she came in but it was now a disappointed smile. She sat down in the front and sat there apparently angry.

"Whoa," Shikamaru muttered silently enough so Ino couldn't hear; Ino was out of words by looking at the girl. Sasuke understood why he said that and he looked at Naruto, he was drooling.

"Naruto stop drooling," Sasuke told Naruto lightly. Naruto closed his mouth and whispered, "She would look better if she had the same color hair as Sakura's." Sasuke didn't say it or show it but he agreed; she would look like a goddess if she had the bubble gum pink hair. Everybody in the class was quiet, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Who is that girl?" Sasuke murmured; the day just got a little interesting.

Tsunade looked at the class in awe, this was the only time she ever saw absolute silence in the classroom. She knew it was the arrival of the pretty girl, the class was waiting for an introduction but the girl really didn't need one. Still, "Class we have a new…well not new new but new enough but please stand and introduce yourself."

The girl reluctantly stood up, pulled down the rumpled part of her mini skirt before anything flashed, and smile hesitantly. "I'm Sakura Haruno and it's great to be back in Konoha, I went to different lands to study different medics they used there. I hope some of you remember me." She said the last part bitterly everyone thought.

Sakura? Blond? Those were the questions that were being whispered around the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto who had blank looks on their face and both of their jaws dropped. Everyone was shocked, even Neji. They were shocked beyond imaginable, truly shocked. When they finally came back to reality they were smiling. Naruto stood up and walked to Sakura, behind him followed Sasuke. "So it was you!" Naruto said beaming and hugged her. Sakura nodded.

"I went blond for a personal reason," she said and looked at Sasuke, "Ever since that day, has that curse mark ever returned?" she said concerned, looking at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke blushed and nodded no. Tears started falling automatically from Sakura's face, "I thought you guys forgot about me but then I realized that I was blond, I hate this color, it should be back to normal in a couple of day," she said picking up her golden locks and wiping her tears.

Before Sasuke could control himself he said, "Good!"

"What?" Sakura said wiping her tears.

"Nothing," Sasuke said quickly.

"Umm…this is great you know each other and remember each other but I have a class to teach," Tsunade said pointing to the class. The three of them were embarrassed and they went back to their seats. "Well, where was I?" Tsunade asked herself, "Oh, yes! Turn your books to page one hundred and five…" The class groaned.

**After School…**

It was busy day and they really didn't have time to catch up with Sakura and even after school they didn't because training. The good part was that Sakura is already a Chunin, the bad part was that they couldn't talk as much.

All the Chunin gathered at the designated training area, by the mountain. The Chunin (and one Jounin) consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Hinata. They were all called for a certain mission that they can only accomplish. They were all wondering why they were the only ones called and not the other Chunin. They all were mingling with each other and most of them were tired.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Rock Lee were talking with each other and Sasuke didn't look too happy.

"Oh Sakura, I missed you so much! How have you been? And have you given me a second thought?" Rock Lee asked with hearts in his eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke scowled.

"Not really," Sakura said honestly.

"Why would she think about you when she had me to think about?" Naruto said grinning.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground, and mumbled, "I was thinking about somebody else." Suddenly, Sasuke looked up.

"Did you say something my dear?" Rock Lee said lovingly to Sakura.

Her eyes widened, "Uh…no."

"Yes you did," Sasuke said.

"No," she said.

"You said something," Naruto said.

"I didn't," she persisted.

"Yep and don't deny it," Naruto said and he was about to say something else but couldn't because he was interrupted.

"Well you're all here," Tsunade said loudly as she came up the trail. They all became quiet and bowed before her. "I love this part!" Tsunade said laughing and she cleared her throat, "You guys have been selected to complete an important mission and Kakashi, who is somewhere behind me, is going to explain what you are to do." They all waited and waited and waited and he finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of…"

"Life," the crowd finished. Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled.

"Just tell them the mission," Tsunade said irritated and massaging her forehead.

"Okay!" he smiled and looked at the Chunin. "You all have been selected to catch an S-class criminal!" Kakashi said happily. That brought whisper among the Chunin and it was their first S-rank mission together. "Well, our target is a famous hotel owner only known as 'Double M'. He owns the Greenmail hotels but under the cover of a hotel owner he is a murderer, drug dealer, and can silent kill easily. Yeah, he's all that. You all are assigned to a duty at the hotel and all of will have to cooperate and make our plan unreadable." Kakashi coughed and laughed, "There is special surprise for everybody and I will tell you that in a couple of minutes. The Fifth Hokage wants to see; Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Rock Lee in the forest immediately, you know where to go," Kakashi said nodding to all four of them but before they could depart Naruto had to say something.

"Wait…Sakura just got here! You can't send her on a mission already!" Naruto complained, frowning.

"Yeah, a goddess like her shouldn't be sent on this deadly mission! She should be pampered like the beauty she is!" Rock Lee said smiling and blushing. Sakura frowned at him and glared. He fixed his short black hair and gulped, "Never mind…" he murmured.

"We already asked her if she wants to take part in this mission and she agreed happily," Tsunade answered, looking at Naruto disgusted. Naruto groaned and looked at Sakura, she's supposed rest, not go on a who-knows-what mission but he kept quiet. Rock Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba left to get into the forest and the Fifth Hokage disappeared also. Now only Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten were left.

"You eight have been assigned for a special duty in the mission. I have a list of what you're going to do on the mission and I would like the boys to know first so please girls, step aside. You guys are welcome to go home but be sure to come back in one hour, no later than that," Kakashi told them, wagging his finger. The girls were angry but they agreed and left.

**The Girls…**

"I wonder what they are going to talk about?" Tenten said grabbing both of her brown buns to check if they are in place. She was a nice, good-looking girl, same height as Sakura, and really in love with Neji, who ignores her and doesn't know about her feelings, the dolt.

"I don't know what's about but I'm itching to know!" Ino said, actually itching. Sakura smiled and Hinata smile too.

"I think it's something special," Hinata said quietly, braiding her long bluish hair. This girl is the girl Naruto has been crushing on and everyone can see why. She is beautiful and cute in a silent way but the of the nicest girls alive.

"We'll find out in an hour, so stop caring," Sakura said making a shooing gesture.

"True, I want to get home and take a shower," Ino said, taking the hair band out of her hair and giving a shake of her white blond hair. She closed one of her blue eyes and smiled, "Ooh! I can't wait to find out what it is," and all the girls rushed home.

**The Boys…**

"Now that the girls are gone, I can tell what happening. Since it's a hotel, you can live there and you guys have to get close to Double M and find as much info as you can. Shino will be a businessman, staying for well business reason. Chouji will be a chef there, Rock Lee his assistant. Kiba will be an entertainer by using tricks that he has and will instruct Akamaru to do; they all will be back up. You four have a special job. You guys will be the ones getting close to Double M. Well most of you. Some of you will be around as backup because things might go wrong.

"Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka will be playing as divorced couples who happened to be at the same hotel, complaining to Double M about each other, you guys will be getting close to him," Kakashi said that and Shikamaru nodded.

"Neji Hyūga and Tenten will be fiancées, arguing and then getting along, loud arguments that will make the manager come in or get attention because someone is sure to complain and hopefully Neji, your Byakagun will come in handy for observation," Neji looked pissed but nodded, Neji sure could scream and so could Tenten.

"Naruto and Hinata will be two people who fall in love with each other, you and Hinata will find chances to notice Double M and his behavior but you're mostly their as backup. Naruto, you're there to stay closer to your grandmother and Hinata will be there because she is a designer and is about put up pieces in display at a local joint," Naruto happily nodded and Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"You and Sakura have the toughest part of all, you two will play newlyweds. You guys have to make it look believable and will have to share a room but it should be big enough. You guys got a shot of attracting Double M's attention since, Sasuke you own the biggest company alive, Uchiha Textiles and Others Inc. and Sakura is the proud owner of the largest make-up company, Haruno's Beauty Secrets," Sasuke nodded but hesitantly.

Being in a room with a hot girl for so many days, how would he handle it?

"Why did you make the girls leave, if they were involved?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi laughed and said, "I thought some of you might put up an argument about the pair ups and I didn't want the girls feeling insecure or anything related especially you Neji." The boys blushed, Neji scowled, and they talked among each other.

"So I'm divorced? Interesting, I wonder how Ino would take it?" Shikamaru said, "She's going to have a fit and I'm going to have to calm her. What a drag," and then let layed himself on the ground and look at the clouds.

"At least you don't have a fiancée! Bickering all the time, something tells me this mission is going to be tough," Neji said pissed and scowled again and maybe a curse or two.

"I got the easiest job! Falling in love and visiting a grandmother, piece of cake! Believe it!" Naruto said showing a peace sign. Sasuke was silent for a long time. "How does it feel being married to Sakura?" Naruto said mockingly.

"Shut up," Sasuke said demonically. They all were in lost in thought for the rest of the time, all of thinking about the girl's reaction and how they could handle the pressure. They made a bet of two hundred dollar each that the girls will be really angry but Naruto said that they'll be excited, who'll win?

**One Hour Later…**

The girls found out about the mission, the boys expected them to be angry but they were so totally wrong, they were more excited than monkeys except Sakura but still, Naruto get six hundred dollars! Woohoo!

The girls were whispering among each other…

"I'm divorced! Divorced! Wow and fighting all the time! How fun is that going to be?" Ino said giggling like a manic, clasping her hands together in delight.

"I'm engaged! Sweet! Being on and off with Neji! Hah!" Tenten said in pure delight, she got up and started spinning like she was in La La Land.

"Falling in love with Naruto! Not hard to do," Hinata said blushing, making her pale skin all pink.

Sakura was silent the whole time thinking, in a room with a hot guy for so many days, how could she handle it? She couldn't decide if it was bad or good, she seemed happy but who knows what goes on inside her pretty little head.

"Sakura has the best part from us all," Ino said dramatically and smiling, "She gets to be married to Sasuke! And stay in the same room together! You lucky bitch! One piece of advice, have protection," and all the girls laughed except Sakura.

"Shut up," Sakura said darkly to Ino, throwing darts through her eyes.

"Girls, shut up," Kakashi told them, he meant for them to be quiet, seriously. He could be serious sometimes you know! It made him look even cuter and hotter than usual! All boys look cute when they are all intense and stuff…take Neji as an example! He is so serious and guarded; it makes us love him even more!

"You guys know your part, please don't give him any reason to suspect you. Before you leave on your mission next week, leave you headbands at home, and don't forget that Naruto! Enjoy your stay and don't forget to take your communicators to keep in touch. Weapons will be sent, don't you dare take any with you, except a gun! Most importantly, stay safe and have fun. One more thing, don't hesitate to take advantage of the situation, you know what I mean," he smile slyly and disappeared.

"Well, I'm going to pack up my cloths," Ino said waving and heading home, she grabbed Shikamaru, who was going to follow her anyways.

"Me too," Hinata said, she looked at Neji and he nodded and they went home.

"Well, we should head home too," Sakura, said uncertainly mostly to Tenten, the two boys nodded and they left, leaving the place empty.

Kakashi reappeared but now with Tsunade, and Iruka.

"They sure are excited but could they pull it off?" Tsunade said worried, mostly about her best student, Sakura.

"They'll be fine…especially since it's just…" Iruka was about to say something but didn't. "I hope Naruto does well, knowing him he'll be really serious…maybe."

"Good call, who knows who would hear…I hope they take it lightly when they find out the truth," Kakashi said leaning against the rock. "Well anyways…how about you me go out sometime, Tsunade, I like older women," Kakashi said casually, inclining in towards her.

"No," she said pushing him away and disappeared.

"It was worth a try," Kakashi said shrugging to Iruka, who totally understood; the two disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; seriously wish I did…then I would be richer than a baboon…wait, even baboons are not rich!

Getting Better By The Minute

By: CrazyTypist09

Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Go!

One and a Half Week Later…

They all were waiting in front of Konoha High School for instructions from Kakashi at five in the morning and as expected, he came at noon. They were aggravated, tired, and angry but didn't push it. The boys wore baggy jeans and long white-tees and the girls wore different color shirts and hip hugger jeans except Tenten, she wore denim shorts. Neji couldn't stop twitching at the sight of Tenten's long and smooth legs. Why is Neji noticing Tenten now? Everybody except Tenten noticed Neji's problem but nobody said anything, they just smiled. If Tenten knew that Neji was checking her out and feeling uncomfortable at the same time, she would probably faint like Hinata does when Naruto looks at her or checks her out.

Shikamaru nudged to Naruto, "He looks like he's going to faint," he said laughing lightly.

"You're all here! Well each of you is scheduled to leave at different times. Chouji, Rock Lee, and Kiba left two days ago and Shino left yesterday," Kakashi explained. "Ino and Shikamaru, you guys leave in half an hour but different cars and different paths. Remember your alibi, Ino you're the snobby daughter of a rich military man and you just got divorced, Shikamaru, you're the divorced man, don't tell anybody about yourself, nobody!" Kakashi said looking at Ino and Shikamaru, who nodded and set off to get ready. "Good."

"Neji and Tenten, you depart in an hour. Same car and don't forget you're alibi, Neji, you're rich anyways because of Hyuga Enterprise, and Tenten was your secretary. Remember your role and don't arise any suspicion," Kakshi told them, they nodded and went to get ready to leave.

"Naruto, you leave in fifteen minutes. Sorry for the short time but you need to get there earlier so you set your eyes on Hinata. You know your alibi so hurry up," Kakshi told him and Naruto bowed and went to the boys locker room, to change his cloths.

"Hinata, you depart in an hour, you arrive with Neji since he is your cousin and he requested it, your independent so complain of him being overprotective and Neji knows you will do that so don't hesitate," Kakashi said, Hinata bowed and hurried off to get ready.

Kakshi sighed, "Sasuke and Sakura. You guys look so cute together, the perfect match!" Kakshi exclaimed and they both blushed. "I think this will go okay, you guys are in charge of the mission and all of them know that. Please act like newlyweds, its supposed to be a love match so show some affections. Don't hesitate to touch each other but don't get to intimate, we don't want you guys to do stuff you don't want to do, unless of course your comfortable with it," Kakashi said and it earned another blush from them.

"Don't worry sensei, we'll be okay," Sakura said saluting.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Good! When you get back, I got a suprise for you guys. Well, you leave in an hour and a half but get here earlier. I have to set Naruto straight so see you later," Kakshi left to go tend to Naruto.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Go get ready and I'll meet you here in forty-five minutes." Sakura nodded and turned to walk back to her house but she stopped because Sasuke called her name, "Don't be nervous, I won't force you into anything that you don't want to do, I give you my oath." Sakura didn't know why he thought she was nervous but then she noticed that she was shivering.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just cold," Sakura said and left. Sasuke thought that was odd because it was so hot, he sure was sweating. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, she was lying to him. She hated admitting that she was scared to mess up but she might tell him, just might. Sauke turned the other way and headed off home to get ready.

Half Hour Later… 

Ino and Shikamaru waited in front of Konoha High as Kakashi went over the problem again and checked with them of their alibis.

"Ino, Shikamaru, are you ready?" Kakashi asked them seriously. They nodded and checked their cloths because they had to wear something that matched their so-called personality. Ino wore an expensive leather skirt, an embroidered tank top, with a denim jacket over it, and leather boots. To make that look richer she had a cute little puppy that had a collar with fake diamonds that looked so real that not even a jeweler could spot its fakeness. Shikamaru wore travel shorts, a hawaiian shirt, and sandals, he looked like he was going on vacation from being divorced. "You guys dressed perfectly! Ino, you look like you're worth a million bucks and Shikamaru, you look like you're single! Perfect! Disguise is important for a ninja and I like the touch with the poodle!" Kakashi exclaimed, patting the poodle's head.

One jeep and one limo drove up to the school and honked. "The cars are here! Ino you take the limo and Shikamaru, you take the jeep. You guys could talk to the others but not at once like hi and stuff, okay. Have a safe trip."

Shikamaru was about to get into the jeep but stopped and went to Ino who was about to get inside the limo, "Ino, this maybe one of our bonding moments for quite a while. I will say some harsh stuff but don't take them personally," Ino nodded and they looked at each other, Shikamru leaned in closer and kissed Ino on the lips. She didn't move back and they would have kept going but Kakashi coughed. "Oh right, bye," they both said and got into the car. They waved to Kakashi and he waved back, the two cars went in opposite directions.

"I wonder if one of them will figure it out? Shino did," Kakshi wondered to himself, he took out his book, Icha Icha Paradise, and sat waiting for the next group.

Half Hour Later… 

Neji, Hinata, and Tenten were standing in front of the school listening to Kakashi explaing the mission again, to them and made sure of there alibis. Hinata and Tenten wore long skirts denim skirts, and black heals. Hinata wore a long sleeved velvet top and Tenten wore a short sleeved purple top. Neji wore a elbow length maroon shirt and black slacks, with dress shoes.

"Not bad! Tenten you have the ring right?" She nodded blushing showing him the ruby ring, "Good! You guys look fresh and happy except Neji! Get that scowl off your face, look happy! They want a surprise of how mean you can get, not expect it!" Kakashi criticized. Neji fake smiled and it actually looked real. "That's way better, you two make sure he looks like that when you get to the hotel, okay! Good Luck!" Kakashi said and they went into the cars that were already there, a lambourgini. They waved except Neji, who was cursing colorfully under his breath.

"That boy! He'll warm up, sooner or later," Kakshi said and went back to the book he was reading waiting for Sakura and Sasuke. "Those two may as well be a surprise."

Fifteen Minutes Later… 

"Sensei!" Sakura waved to Kakashi, as she approached the school. Kakashi was stunned, Sakura looked great, no, awesome!

She wore a beautiful light pink dress, a little over her knees, and it was spagetti strapped. She wore sparkly pink heels and had a metal cherry blossom choker on and matching earrings and braclet. Her hair was not tied and was shoulder length, her hair was back to normal, bubble gum pink, even more alluring than the blond. She wore light make up, the most lightest shade of pink on her lips, the same color dress eye shadow, and it made her look perfect.

"Sakura! You look great!" Kakashi complemented, she blushed. "Where is Sasuke?" he asked. She shrugged, "He said he would come in forty-five minutes. Do you think I over did myself?" she asked. Kakashi nodded no and she blushed again.

They didn't notice Sasuke had already approached because he stopped midway, he was staring at Sakura. She stared back at him, he looked very handsome. He was wearing a suit, a black one that fit him so well. He left everything the same but he looked more mature and older than eighteen. They just stared at each other, smitten over how each other looks.

"Sakura? You look…different but in a good way," Sasuke said slowly. "You do too," she said equally. They stared at each other but Sasuke tore his gaze away and looked at Kakashi, "I brought it."

"Great!" Kakashi exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Sakura said interested.

Kakashi looked at her, "What is missing between you two to pull this off?" She thought for a while but couldn't think of what it was. Kakashi asked Sasuke to give him the parsol and opened to find a jewelry box and took out the contents, Sakura gasped, "A ring!" Kakashi said.

It was a rose shaped diamond ring, a real one, plus, it had pink diamonds, the same color as her hair! "Good choice of color, here, put it on her," Kakashi said handing the ring to Sasuke, he looked shocked.

"Me?" he said in disbelief. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke went forward, "Hold out your hand," Sasuke instructed. Sakura extended her left hand and Sasuke slipped it into her ring finger, "Perfect fit," Sasuke whispered and Sakura nodded, they both blushed.

"Well you sweethearts, you guys have to leave," Kakashi said. "You guys are in charge, we'll send weapons over and stay calm! Did I tell you guys you look great together?" Saskura blushed and they nodded. A black Mercedes rolled up to the curb and they climbed in, Sasuke rolled down the window. "Keep in touch," Kakashi said waving. Sakura waved back and Sasuke nodded. The car took off and Kakashi sighed.

"They better not over do themselves," Kakashi muttered.

"They won't," someone said from behind him. He turned and found Tsunade.

"You think so?" he asked. She nodded and went closer to Kakashi.

"Did you tell any of them?" Tsunade whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"I told Shino because he figured it out, the smartass. He said he won't tell anybody, apparently he's friends with the owner," Kakashi told her. She sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Why are we sending Neji, by the way? He doesn't need to go," Tsunade asked.

"We needed a Jounin on this and we needed an extra guy and he came to mind, plus he needs it," Kakashi said and coughed for her to understand the problem.

She laughed and the laugh turned into a giggle, "He's not comfortable with other sex, is he?"

"Nope, not a single bit, this maybe good but he may be the most pissed from them all at us," Kakashi said leaning against the gate.

"Well, we'll see what happens. So about going out, I'm free and bored," Tsunade said smiling at Kakashi in a seductive way.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Sure, how about some Ramen?"

"Great," she said. "See ya later," and she disappeared. Kakashi chuckled and thought about something we really don't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; seriously wish I did…then I would be richer than a lion…wait, lions are not rich either! Hold up let me double check…Nope, still not rich.

Getting Better By The Minute

By: CrazyTypist09 Chapter 3:

Enjoying The Car Ride Or Life?

Ino's Car…

"This is so boring," Ino said yawning and petting her puppy poodle named Cream. She thought it suited the puppy because it was white and it's fluff looked like cream. She sat in silence, Ino never sat in silence, and she always has to jabber her mouth. She remembered she had her cell and dialed Shikamaru's number.

It was ringing and ringing and ringing. Why isn't he picking it up? Ino wondered worried. She was thinking horrible stuff until her cell rang.

"Hello?" Ino said into the cell.

"Ino? You sound haughty and snobby! What am I saying? You always sound like that!" she recognized that voice, Tenten! The crackpot.

"Tenny! You called! I thought you would forget about me especially since you know who is next to you, right?" Ino asked.

Tenten whispered, "Actually, he's lecturing Hinata. You should see the look on her face, she getting red like Naruto when he's angry."

"What! He's lecturing her already! About what?" Ino asked, her nose twitching.

"Her role. He thinks she will take it seriously and might really fall in love with Naruto," Tenten said, Ino could hear the amusement in her voice. "He doesn't know how late he is about lecturing her right now," Tenten said giggling.

"Tenten! Whom are you whispering to?" Neji asked in the background.

"Why do you care?" Tenten said; Ino knows Tenny was enjoying it. Ino heard Neji grunt something and Tenten dropped the phone.

Ino could hear Tenten saying hatefully, "Do you think that if I had a boyfriend, he would let me play as _your_ fiancée!" Ino laughed; she was enjoying this too. "Ino, I have to go, my _betrothed_ is having a fit," Tenten said and hung up.

"Okay! She is like having so much fun! Humph! And I'm stuck by myself! Bull shit!" Ino said and dug herself into the seat and pouted. This was going to be a long ride.

Shikamaru's Car… 

"Where is my cell?" Shikamaru said looking in his bags and pockets.

**Naruto's Car…**

Naruto wasn't bored like Ino and Shikamaru, he was enjoying himself. He loved looking at the land and all the green, the thing he was thinking about how Hinata would look. Naruto was about to call Sasuke's cell or Sakura's cell but decided not to because he thought the two needed to get used to each other without him. He looked around the car and back outside, he wished he were walking; it felt stuffy in the car. Naruto sighed and just stared outside.

Neji, Tenten, and Hinata's Car… 

Tenten just hung up and Neji was appalled. "It was Ino?" Hinata said quietly wishing she could talk to Ino. Tenten nodded and shot a mean glance at Neji.

Neji looked down embarrassed and mumbled something. "What?" Tenten said. He mumbled a little louder but not loud enough, "What?" Tenten said again.

"I said I'm fricking sorry!" Neji bellowed. Tenten and Hinata were shocked, Neji never said sorry, never. Hinata went blank and Tenten just stared at the man in front of her. She was thinking if she should do it or not but she did anyway; she flung herself at Neji and hugged him tightly. Now he was shocked.

"Wh…What a…are you d…doing?" Neji stammered.

"I'm hugging you because you said sorry and that means a lot from you," Tenten said continuing to hold him tightly. Neji liked this feeling and put his arms around her and held her tightly, Tenten went pink and Hinata coughed. Neji flung away from Tenten, Tenten moved away, embarrassed and Neji turned the lightest shade of red.

"What a nice surprise," Hinata said lightly, laughing. The other two looked at each other, the mission looked like a piece of cake…for now.

**Sasuke And Sakura's Car…**

Ever since they left, they just stared each other like lovesick puppies. Sakura looked at Sasuke in a whole new way, as her husband. She really hoped that there were two beds; she didn't want to think about sharing a bed or does she?

Sasuke was looking at Sakura in a different way too, as his wife. He wasn't worrying about the beds like Sakura; he was worrying if he could control his lust. He really doesn't want ruin her reputation or does he want her to lust for him back? Lust…drives you too insanity…well for some people.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly. He picked his head up a little higher and waited for what she wanted say. "Do you think you could stop staring at me? It's uncomfortable and I'll stop staring at you," she said playing with her fingers.

Sasuke smiled slyly, "I didn't know it was wrong for a husband to look at his wife," he said teasingly and she blushed. "I'm not looking at Haruno Sakura, I'm looking at Mrs. Sakura Uchiha…I like the ring to it, don't you?" Sakura turned a violent shade of red. He moved closer to her, put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, Sakura looked like she was going to faint, "Sakura, if you look like that, they might think I did you in the car," he whispered sexily, so the driver couldn't hear. She looked away, obviously, humiliated.

What the hell am I fucking saying? Sasuke thought, by the time we get to the hotel, she'll be a nervous wreck all because of me! On the other hand, this is pretty fun. Sasuke sighed and moved away from Sakura, an inch or two, to his relief or was it disappointment; she looked relived and regained her composure. Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him a radiant smile.

"I think this is going to be easy," she said smiling tentatively.

For who? Sasuke thought smiling, "Yep, it will." Won't it?

**Naruto…**

"Wow!" Naruto said as he approached the Greenmail 5-star hotel. It was a grand building; it reached so high that you couldn't see where it ended. The first floor didn't have as many windows in the upper part of the hotel but it sure was enough. It was surrounded with bulletproof windows and was covered with colorful lights, the flower arrangement outside was wonderful, and the booking must have cost a lot. Naruto went into the green and cream-colored building and was already awed with the lobby. It was huge, and a humongous chandelier was smack dab in the middle. People, bellboys, and secretaries crawled the palace. Naruto went to the first receptionist that was open.

"May I help you sir?" the receptionist asked Naruto. The receptionist was wearing the uniform, a long skirt and white blouse, since it is a female. She had an official nametag that said, Sitara Anari.

"I would like my keys to my room? It's Naruto Uzumaki," he stated sweetly to Sitara. She typed in the name and stood up.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you have room two fifty two, third floor," Sitara said trying to look not as tired as she was. She went through a door in the back and came back with a key; on the key it had the numbers, 252, on it. "If you lose this key, you have to pay one hundred dollars for a replacement. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call room service and please enjoy your stay," she said smiling and handing the keys to Naruto who took them and smiled back. "Thanks."

He looked around for a while. He decided that he would go to his room, make sure his bags had been taken there and then come back down to find Hinata. He thought of Hinata again and smiled, he couldn't wait to see her, and she must look great as always. He went to the elevator and was shocked to find it empty but then he noticed there were more than sixteen elevators in the lobby. He pushed the button that has the number three on it and waited to get to his floor.

**Ino And Shikamaru…**

Ino was stunned that the hotel looked good but she has made sure she was expected to know this was a great hotel. She went into the hotel and to the same receptionist Naruto went to, Sitara. The receptionist looked up and she didn't look happy with Ino. She gave Ino a fake smile but Ino knew it was fake because she was master of fake smiles. Ino wasn't mad at the lady, she was really glad. She looked snobby and had a dog that was a trademark of rich people. Ino petted Cream and looked at the lady like she was a commoner.

"May I help you, madam?" Sitara said looking at the computer. Ino smiled and continued petting Cream, who was quiet and was falling in love with Ino's touch.

"If I didn't need help, do you think that I would come up to this…desk? I thought not. Well any ways, I'm Ino Yamanaka and I want to go rest in my room, so please hurry up and give me my keys," Ino said like a pampered bitch. Sitara didn't look too happy but she typed it the name and muttered bitterly, if Ino wasn't mistaken, she heard her say something about Naruto.

"Your room number is three hundred and forty five, fourth floor," she stood up and went through doors and came back with keys that had numbers, 345, on it. Ino didn't even say thanks when she took the keys because she spotted Shikamaru on the other side.

"You!" Ino screamed. All heads turned and Shikamaru frowned and groaned. "How dare you follow me? Father will here about this, he will! You came to pester me didn't you? The divorce wasn't enough, was it?" Ino said approaching him in fake anger. "I wanted some peace and quiet but you just had to come! Well, what's your excuse? Hmm?" she said. Shikamaru stared at her; he knew Ino could play parts good but not that good.

"I followed you here? You freaking slut! I didn't know you would even be here! Go tell your father, what's he going to do? Kick me out of the hotel? Does he own it? No, so go away and stay away," Shikamaru growled and Ino stared at him. She narrowed her eyes and he narrowed his eyes also.

"One of us is going to have to leave, you know," Ino said bitterly to Shikamaru. "And it's not going to be me!"

"Well not me either!" Shikamaru said looking away. "I hope we are going to stay far away from each other, I'm lucky I'm on the fourth floor, I bet your father put you on the second floor so you can be closer to people who could help you from the monsters." He said bitterly. Ino fumed and then remembered that she was on the fourth floor too. She and Shikamaru will be on the fourth floor…oh yeah.

"The fourth floor!" Ino screamed. "Oh God! I'm on the freaking fourth floor too!" She went back to Sitara and demanded, "I want a room on the eighth floor or the tenth floor or somewhere far away from him." She said pointing to Shikamaru but she knew they wouldn't change it and she would get to be closer to Shikamaru. She looked really angry but was smiling inside.

"Sorry girl, I can't. All rooms are booked," Sitara said shrugging. Ino knew rooms were available but the Sitara was enjoying the two bickering exes.

Ino frowned, "I want to see the manager now!" she bellowed. Sitara nodded and started speaking into her headphone. Ino looked at Shikamaru, they looked at other knowingly; Naruto was right; this was going to be a piece of cake.

**Neji, Tenten, And Hinata…**

They arrived and weren't as awed with the hotel as the others were. They liked the scenery and were happy to start their part, even Neji. They all got out and went to a receptionist named, Mira Kuri. Mira looked at Neji seductively and Tenten noticed so she looped her arm around Neji and whispered in his ear, "You dummy! You're supposed to be holding my hand!" Neji stiffened and grabbed Tenten's hand.

"May I help you?" Mira said unhappy at the sight of Tenten.

Neji nodded, "We want our rooms, one for me, Neji Hyuga, one for my fiancée Tenten, and one for my cousin, Hinata Hyuga. " When Neji said fiancée, Mira frowned and Tenten was smiling.

"You know, I can say my own name!" Hinata told Neji with a strong voice.

"I know but why should you waste your voice?" he said gently.

She got angrier; "Stop telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't! You are such an asshole!" she said and turned around. Neji was looking at Hinata and Tenten then said, "I thought we were going to share a room?" Neji looked at Tenten, shocked, "I mean we are going to be married so it okay for us to share a room," she said slyly. Neji blushed and nodded no. "Oh come on!" Tenten pleaded.

"No is no!" Neji said sternly. Tenten pouted and turned to Hinata, "Your lucky you don't have to marry him! Lets got to the restroom!" Tenten said pulling Hinata with her. Neji frowned and then sighed.

"Well, can I get the keys?" he asked Mira who was still eyeing him with interest. She nodded and said, "While you were…arguing, I got had your room numbers ready. You have room four hundred and five, you fiancée has room four hundred and seven, and your cousin has room four hundred and six," she said handing him the keys and smiling. Neji muttered thanks and went off to find the girls. He stopped abruptly when he saw Ino and Shikamaru together, bickering.

The drama queen, Neji thought looking at Ino. Then came between Ino and Shikamaru, who were arguing like maniacs, was the manager. He was a balding man, very short, and round. He was pink, ugly, and porky. He was talking to Ino, well now those two compromising. Neji went closer and found Tenten and Hinata looking at Ino happily. Ino was playing her part well, very well.

"Madam please calm down!" the porky man said.

"Who are you to butt in?" she asked poking the men in the face. "I'm Mortem Mantic, the manger and owner! So please calm down!"

"So this is the guy," Neji, Tenten, and Hinata muttered. Ino looked satisfied, she hasn't been here an hour yet and she already managed to get the owner get to her. The three of them stared and were waiting for instructions from their leaders, who were yet to arrive.

Hinata got tired of watching Ino so she went to see more of the hotel. She was looking down and was mumbling to herself when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said looking up and then she turned red; it was Naruto. Naruto smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"It's okay," Naruto said ruffling his hair. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said holding his hand out. Hinata took it smiling, catching the drift. They looked each other as though they were soul mates. Most of staff noticed the two young persons attraction and were smiling.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you," Hinata said. Naruto looked at her adoringly. "So what brings you her?" Hinata asked casually.

"To be closer to my grandmother, she's dying and I want to be with her," Naruto said sadly, he wished he did have a grandma to go to. "What about you?"

"I'm putting up some designs at a local joint, maybe we can go there together sometime?" she said blushing again. She wondered where Neji was and why he wasn't being a protective cousin now. To her mind, she was exceptionally glad.

"Hinata!" here he comes. Neji drew closer with Tenten behind him, "Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Neji then noticed Naruto and scowled, "Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Uzumaki," she said, uncomfortablly.

Naruto grinned, "Naruto Uzumaki!'"

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, we'll be seeing you around," Neji said and grabbed Hinata, Hinata waved back at Naruto and he smiled waving back. Is this Neji's part or was this something else? Naruto hoped it was his part.

**Sasuke and Sakura…**

"You finally stopped blushing," Sasuke told Sakura, who was smiling. They were awed by the hotel but didn't want to show it. Sakura was about to get out first but Sasuke stopped her. "Let me get out first so I can open the door for you like a gentleman would do," he said smirking and getting out.

He went to the other side and helped Sakura out. He brought her closer to him and put his arm around her waist. She didn't blush this time and put her arm around Sasuke's waist. The closeness was bothering them but it just went so well with their part. They went into the lobby and they caught attention from everybody, even the ones who were paying attention to Ino. They noticed Ino already decided to do her part and were glad, they were surprised to see that she already attracted the boss!

"Ino sure is being bitchy, isn't she?" Sakura said laughing, Sasuke nodded. They went up to the receptionist named Feori. He looked cheery and in a happy mood. He grinned when he saw Sasuke and Sakura come up to his desk.

"May I help you in any way?" he asked, his smile not faltering.

"Yes. We have a honeymoon booking, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said smirking as he lightly tickled Sakura, who was startled at Sasuke's behavior. Feori typed in Sasuke's name in the computer and looked at them.

"Yes sir, you have room five hundred and sixty five, sixth floor," and got the keys from the bottom of his drawer. "The honeymoon suite, a desirable and private place. If you need anything please call room service and please enjoy your stay," he said smiling. Sasuke said thanks and headed off to talk to Neji, who was scolding Hinata, who was fuming. Sasuke passed by and dropped a note, which was meant for Neji and he noticed. Neji picked up the note and went back to scolding Hinata.

"So Sakura, you want to start your part or do you want to settle in first?" Sasuke asked when they were by an elevator. Sakura thought about it a while and finally came to a conclusion.

"I think I want to settle in first then we can eat something because I'm famished," she said holding her free hand to her stomach. Sasuke said okay and they went to the sixth floor.

**Naruto…**

Naruto didn't really mind Neji's look but he wanted to hang out with Hinata badly. He saw Sasuke and Sakura arrive; they looked great together. He was sort of jealous that Sasuke gets to be a married man and hang with Sakura 24/7 but he had Neji to deal with.

The look on Hinata's face made him feel so bubbly. He wanted to know if it was acting or if it was true, his mind was going for true. Naruto wasn't as hungry as he thought he was so he retired to his room and fell asleep dreaming about his dream girl.

**Ino…**

Ino stopped after the porky man said that if she had any problem, she should go to him. She smiled and nodded. Now she can really begin her part. She looked at Shikamaru disdainfully and left to go to her room. She found it and went in, it was gorgeous. She put Cream down and looked around. It had a small kitchen, a comfortable living room, and a comfy one-man bedroom. She had already fallen in love with the room and her moment was ruined when she heard the next-door room open. She got of her room and saw Shikamaru opening his door, next door.

Perfect, Ino thought. "You're next door? You!" Ino boomed. Shikamaru looked disgruntled.

"Ino not now," he pleaded, his face dragging. She took pity and noticed she was tired too. She retaliated into her room and closed the door firmly. She looked at the wall and noticed a door, a door that must lead to Shikamaru's room! She went and peeked in; she saw something that was well not for children. She shut the door immediately and went into her room. She changed into her pajamas and went into bed.

This would be better if Shikamaru could sleep in here, Ino thought sighing. Then she thought of Sakura and her part. "She doesn't know how lucky she is," Ino murmured and she fell asleep.

**Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru didn't want to argue again, he was still tired from the first time. He was surprised to see that Ino was his neighbor and he saw her peeking. He smiled at Ino's reaction when she saw something private. He wondered what went through her thoughts when she saw it. Shikamaru lay in bed but he couldn't sleep, it would be easier if he could sleep in his own bed but sadly he can't. The room was the same as Ino's room but it had more of a boyish charm to it. "Oh well," Shikamaru said and fell asleep.

**Neji and Tenten…**

Everything seemed like a surprise to Neji today. Tenten's hug, him hugging her back, Hinata's temper, the closeness of Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten's temper, Naruto's look at Hinata, and Ino's acting. Neji's head was spinning from all this drama. Neji was worried about himself, he already felt, as though Tenten was growing on him was it a good sign? He read the note that Sasuke left him. Sasuke wrote:

_Well, we know how Double M looks like so try to attract him. How come you're scolding Hinata and leaving Tenten by herself? Aren't you two supposed to be arguing? At least I'm trying. Naruto looked weird didn't he? He looks like that when you do something, what did you do? Well who cares, be you but act more emotional. I want you to keep in touch with Shino and me, Somehow tell Naruto to keep in touch with Kiba and Chouji. _

_U. Sasuke_

Neji was outraged from the note and wondered when Sasuke wrote that. He knew he was being harsh on Hinata and ignoring Tenten, so he deiced to leave Hinata alone, for now, and go eat something with Tenten. Neji went next door and knocked on the door.

Tenten opened the door without realizing who it was and what she was wearing. Neji eyes widened and gasped, "Te…Tenten! What the hell are you wearing?" She looked at what she was wearing; a black tank top that was showing her belly button, really short shorts, and her hair was down. Tenten didn't look embarrassed and she didn't get Neji's problem but she was hiding everything. She shrugged and Neji dropped sweat. Neji felt something he never felt before and to him, it wasn't good, not good at all.

Neji tried looking at her face and finally managed to do so, "I thou…thought you would liketohavedinnertogether," he said hastily. She looked at him confused and she tilted her head. Neji said it normally this time, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" She nodded, blushed, and slammed the door in his face, which he didn't take as a bad thing. "Okay…" Neji said and went to Hinata's door and was about to knock but then he decided not to.

After Tenten closed the door, she smiled. Neji wanted to have dinner! With her! She had to get out the perfect dress and found it. She thought of what Neji was wearing, he looked so great in it. She thought it was a surprise that he wanted to have dinner with her…think about the surprises to come!

Neji waited for five minutes and Tenten came out looking more appropriate, which made her look even more great. She wore and ankle length, spaghetti strapped black dress with no décor on it but it was still beautiful. Neji had already changed his cloths beforehand to a nice blue suit with a light blue shirt inside.

"Should we go down?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded and gave her his hand, "Yes and maybe we could stir up some trouble?" Neji smiled slyly even though he was ultra uncomfortable. Tenten blushed. They were quiet in the elevator but as soon as it opened into the lobby, Tenten burst out laughing, Neji smiled and looked at her. He thought she had a beautiful laugh.

"You know at first I thought this was going to be kind of boring since father forced us but it turned out great," Neji said as they entered the dining area. This room had round tables and a candle in the middle; the cloth was a soft velvety and maroon colored. The sat down at the table for two and picked up the menu. Neji looked at her again and she looked back, they put down the menu and stared at each other. They stared for a long time until a waiter came and interrupted them.

"Have you decided what you are going to order?" he asked them smiling. Tenten blushed and Neji looked at the waiter _looking_ happy.

"Yes, we would like two orders of the special with the yellow tail and some wine," Neji said eyeing Tenten, who was fuming. She had the most demonic face on that scared the man out of Neji.

"I…hate…yellow…tail!" Tenten bellowed at Neji, the waiter was so startled that he jumped. Neji was in shock but he recovered.

"I didn't know," Neji said quietly. That seemed to make things worse because Tenten stood up and leaned down at Neji.

"You didn't know? YOU DIDN'T KNOW! What do you know? Huh Neji? What the hell do you know? Shit! You know shit! You never pay attention to me but you can lecture Hinata about stuff that she already knows! I don't know even why I bothered to eat dinner with you?" she said putting her hand on her head. Now, everybody in the dining room was paying attention to Neji and Tenten. Neji got up and she moved back, he was about to blow.

"I don't know anything do I? Not one thing about you? I know every little detail about you but not about the freaking yellow tail! I know everything about you Tenten! Everything! From since you were two years old! I know so much that I bet you won't remember half of the things I could say," Neji said loudly but calmly. Tenten looked at him and he gasped, tears were streaming down her face.

"Why are you lying? Why? Tell me, what did I want the most when I was five?" she asked him quietly. "Doll," he guessed. She looked at him and smiled, "Ten?" he guessed, "Friends." "Thirteen?" "A bra." "Sixteen?" "Love."

"Now? What do I want now?" she said slowly, mostly because she didn't want to give her age away and was enjoying all the answers. He smiled and went closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered into her ears, "Me?" he said slyly and she smiled and put her arms around her neck and kissed his cheek, Neji was so uncomfortable that he thought he would die but he hugged her back and the room burst out in applause. They separated from each other and were embarrassed. Neji was wondering where he learned to act so well because he was worried that it might not be acting at all anymore.

"I think we'll skip dinner," Neji told the waiter and grabbed Tenten and went back to their rooms. When they both were safely in Tenten's room, Neji sighed, "That should do something, for now." Tenten sat on the couch; her hands clutched her heart. Neji looked at her worried, "What's wrong? Heart attack? Asthma?"

"No! I was just wondering how you knew all that stuff about me?" she said looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. Neji gulped but still said the truth.

"I guessed them," he said tentatively. She smiled and got up and opened the door.

"Well then, you're a good guesser. I'm really tired so see you tomorrow…" a sly smile crept her face, "Or you can spend the night with me?" Right after Tenten said those words Neji bolted out of the room so fast that he dropped the lamp that was by the door. Tenten giggled, "That boy he is such an idiot…still…he's my idiot," she sighed and went straight to bed in her dress.

**Hinata…**

Hinata was in her suite, which exactly was like Ino's room but looked more expensive. She was so bored, she didn't feel sleepy and she wasn't hungry. She wanted to talk to somebody but she would get in trouble. She had to wait for orders from Sakura but nothing came.

Sasuke and Sakura caught a lot of attention today but shouldn't they? They were perfect for each other.

Fine, Hinata wasn't thinking about any of that. She was thinking about Naruto, everything about him. She was surprised that none of the boys knew she liked Naruto, maybe Shikamaru knew but still. She got out her picture of Naruto from under her pillow and kissed it, and she finally fell asleep. Talk about obsessive…

**Sasuke and Sakura…**

Sakura was never that embarrassed in her life but Sasuke seemed to do it all within an hour but she liked it, a lot. She felt so lucky and wanted to flaunt it, oh god she couldn't wait for that part. When they got to their room they were so astounded by the room they were given. It was not like any room they ever saw, well Sasuke lived in a better place but it was still more…private. The room was magnificent, the chandelier, the arrangement and everything, it was great so great that it's unexplainable. Sakura then noticed that Sasuke was still holding her but she didn't say anything.

Sasuke knew he was holding Sakura but he just didn't want to let go. She was so soft and sexy; it felt comfortable. Sasuke thought the room was impressive but he would prefer his own house. They went to the bedroom and noticed only one huge bed.

Good enough, Sakura thought, she was suddenly tired. "Umm…Sasuke, is it okay if we retire? I'm more tired than I'm hungry," Sakura said, Sasuke was feeling the same thing and he nodded. She smiled and went to her bag and got out something and went into the bathroom. Sasuke took of his coat, his shirt and his pants, so all he had on was his boxers and his sleeveless shirt. He went to the couch and sat there. Couple of minutes later, Sakura came out wearing the skimpiest thing he ever saw, still he liked it. It was a dark pink color, magenta, and the length of the nightdress was way above her knee and it didn't have a strap, her bosom kept it picked it up. She was blushing because of her cloths and of what Sasuke was wearing. She wondered why Sasuke was sitting on the couch and not on the bed and then she realized that he was trying to be honorable. That's sweet of him but that would be really mean thing to do if she slept on the huge comfy bed by herself.

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to sleep?" Sakura asked looking at him in the oddest way. Sasuke looked at her, nodded and layed down on the couch. "No, I meant, on the bed," she said pointing to the bed. Sasuke shook his head and looked at the ceiling. Sakura went up to him, grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed. "Listen, sleep there okay, it would be rude of me to sleep on the comfy bed and you sleep on the couch," she scolded him and he was quiet. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap, her nightgown had ridden up.

"Are you sure that's the reason? Or…something else?" he teased. She blushed and jumped off. She went to the other side and turned the light off and layed down all the way on the other side. Sasuke layed down on his side but moved into the bed a little. Sakura had her back to him but it was seriously uncomfortable.

Sakura wanted to do something and finally had the courage, "Sasuke?" Sakura called into the darkness. He grunted, "I'm kind of cold but not cold enough for a blanket, up could I…oh frick it! Will you curl up with me?" she asked shyly at first but then forgot her shyness. Sasuke was surprised with her boldness, was because he wanted to the same thing also or was it because she such a sweet girl? He scooted closer and pulled her towards him and she formed against his body, he had his arms around her and for some weird reason, they weren't embarrassed. Sasuke hoped that she wouldn't feel the problems she was giving him and she didn't. Right now she felt safe and she quickly feel asleep.

Sasuke was in a different circumstance, Sakura rubbing against him is kind of hard to get used to and made it harder for him to fall asleep but he did and slowly felt comfortable and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, seriously wish I did…then I would be richer than all of you guys…wait, are any of you rich?

**Getting Better By The Minute**

**By: CrazyTypist09**

**Chapter 4: Everybody Is Late And Something Is Developing**

**Ino And Shikamaru…**

"Where is everybody? We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago!" Ino said pacing back and forth at the designated meeting area, a very private motel about three miles from the hotel. Ino and Shikamaru were already there but the others haven't arrived yet.

"Maybe they're still sleeping?" Shikamaru suggested, pulling Ino closer to him. She was still fuming. "Why are you so angry? We can have some privacy now," he said nuzzling her cheeks.

She pushed Shikamaru away and took out her cell, "I'll give some very polite wake up calls," she said and dialed numbers.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said and sighed. He was also wondering where everybody was. Sort of…

Naruto… 

Naruto had to wait fifteen minutes for his car to drive up. He didn't see anybody at the lobby so he thought he was going to be last but when he got there he saw Shikamaru really crestfallen and Ino with her cell phone to her ears.

"I guess I'm not late!" Naruto said happily jumping on the bed. Shikamaru scowled and Ino looked at him.

"Did you see anybody at the hotel?" Ino asked. "Tenten and Hinata haven't been answering and I haven't tried Sakura's yet." Naruto shook his and Ino groaned. She started dialing again, "What a waste of time!"

Neji, Tenten, And Hinata… 

"Hello?" Hinata said slowly into her phone. She was standing outside with Tenten and Neji, waiting for the car to pull up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Ino boomed into the phone, "We've been waiting forty five minutes for you guys!" Hinata was lost at words and Neji grabbed the phone out of Hinata's hands.

"Who the hell are you to give fricking orders? We are waiting for the car to pull up, you bi…" Neji said angrily and was about to cuss out Ino but Tenten took the phone away quickly.

"Ino, we'll be there in ten minutes," she said politely and hung up before Ino could say anymore. Neji scowled again and Hinata blushed, "I'll try calling Sakura to make sure she'll be there," Tenten said and dialed Sakura's cell but no answer.

Neji took the phone from her, "I'll try Sasuke's then," Neji said and dialed Sasuke's number.

Sasuke And Sakura… 

Sasuke heard his cell ring. He moved but then noticed Sakura curled up with him, he caught a faint smell of lavender perfume and it felt great in his nose. He stretched his hand out to grab his cell phone from the side table and spoke into it.

"Hello?" He said groggily and pulling Sakura closer to him.

Okay, he is getting way too comfortable.

"Sasuke, where are you? Why do you sound sleepy? Are you still asleep?" Neji voice said tensed and stern. Sasuke bolted up, knocking Sakura off the bed. Sakura got back up and massaged her head. She glared at Sasuke and he looked back, smirking and she had no idea why.

"No, we were just heading out," Sasuke lied and hung up because he knew Neji was going to argue. "We have to get going, remember the meeting! Kakashi arranged it last night," he said getting up from the bed and put on a clean light blue shirt and black slacks. He headed into the bathroom but looked at Sakura again and smirked, "I would change too, if I were you," he said in a sinister way and closed the bathroom door.

Sakura titled her head and looked into the full body mirror next the table. She gasped; she was so disoriented. Her gown was showing her underwear and the gown was practically falling off.

How embarrassing, Sakura thought turning red. She went into her luggage and rummaged through for a day dress and found the perfect one. It was light blue and had lace at the bottom and it was short sleeved. Perfect, Sakura thought. Oddly, it was the same color as Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and alive and don't forget, absolutely hot!

"Your turn," he said and went to gather his cell phone, watch, and other stuff. Sakura went into the bathroom still red. Sasuke's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Sasuke said sitting on the bed, putting on his dress shoes.

"Sasuke! Are you coming?" Naruto said cheerfully on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm waiting for Sakura to get ready," Sasuke said looking at the bathroom door. He thought about how Sakura looked that morning. She looked like she had a terrible time sleeping last night.

I wonder why?

Sasuke thought for a moment and a smirked. "Hold on," Sasuke said and whispered purposely into the phone, "Sakura, can you give me my boxers, I think I dropped them over there." He heard Naruto gulp. In his best Sakura tone he whispered, "Okay."

He went back to his normal voice, "Naruto, I'll be down in a sec."

"Oh, okay…see ya later," Naruto said awkwardly and hung up. Sasuke laughed, put his phone in his pocket, and finished putting his shoes on. Sakura came out of the bathroom looking happier.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked getting her stuff together.

"Nothing," he said hastily. "Ready?" Sasuke asked; she nodded.

Motel… 

"Okay, so far so good I guess…" Sakura said to the crowd in the motel room. Everybody was there except Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, and Kiba. "Ino, great job last night, you too Shikamaru," she said nodding to the couple who were curled up with each other, "Has anybody else done anything…significant?" she asked looking at everybody. Naruto raised his hands. Sakura frowned, "Not anything significant in the bathroom, Naruto."

"Not that," Naruto said embarrassed, "I met Hinata, people were staring so I think that's a start," he said smiling. Sakura nodded and waited for somebody else and too her and Sasuke's surprise Neji raised his hands.

"Tenten and I had a fight yesterday during dinner in the dinning area. We attracted a lot of attention," he said nodding.

"How do you know you caught attention?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Well…umm…because everybody applauded," he said uneasily. Tenten blushed and everybody was blank.

"I don't get it. Applauded? Why would they clap to an argument?" Sakura said trying to figure it out.

"Well, he ordered yellow tail and I pretended I hate yellow tail so I said he doesn't know anything, then he said he knows every little detail about me and I asked him different questions and he got them right," she said in a rush, "Oh yeah we kissed. I mean on the cheek, you know," she finished quickly. Everybody had their jaw dropped and Tenten and Neji were embarrassed.

"Well, well…job well done," someone said. They all smiled and they noticed a little dog. "I didn't expect you accomplish that much in couple of hours but wow," the dog said and it transformed into Kakashi. "Especially our fiancées," he said nodding to Neji and Tenten.

"Sensei, I think this is going exceptionally well," Sasuke said. "I guess that leaves me and Sakura to do our part," he said eyeing Sakura. She nodded and smiled, "This just got a whole lot easier," Sasuke said and smirked. Everybody nodded.

Sasuke And Sakura… 

"That's so not fair! Ino and Tenten have already done a great job and I have done nothing!" Sakura whined. They were heading back to the hotel to meet the manager, somehow.

"To be honest, I'm kind of jealous of Neji…I mean he never gets along with girls and he already kissed one and Naruto also. Is it me or you?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura. Sakura was appalled and said, "Obviously you."

"We need to get to the manger somehow," Sakura said frustrated.

Sasuke grinned, "Just use your body, it'll attract anything," and Sakura's eyebrows shot up and she smiled seductively. She leaned in closer to Sasuke and he looked amused.

"Well, does it attract you?" she said cutely.

_Hell ya,_ "Not really," he said and she pouted but smiled again.

"Well, something else seems to tell me something different," she said looking down and Sasuke had enough.

"Okay it does," he admitted. Out of now where he coughed repeatedly.

Sakura looked worried, "Oh no, are you okay?" She touched his forehead for sickness but it was normal. Then she touched his cheek and then his chest.

Sasuke just looked at her, she cared a lot about him. Everything she does has to do something to him. He feels different with her.

Uh-oh.

"I'm fine and stop acting like a mother," he said trying to forget what he feels.

She glared, shrugged, and then her eyes widened. "I've got an idea," she said and leaned into Sasuke and whispered something into his ear.

He looked at her amazed then smirked, "I like it," he said and they talked about their 'plan'.

"Before we do this, we'll have to see what the others come up with," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, ours we'll be the best because its so PDA," Sakura said smiling.

**Ino…**

"Tenten is such a slut! She is so lucky! Knowing Sakura, she's fuming! She might come up with a plan to steal the show!" Ino told herself as she entered the hotel. Ino smiled, "I guess I'm going have to do some of my own magic, and that's tonight."

**Shikamaru…**

"What a drag," Shikamaru said by the pool. He was bored out of his mind, no Ino, nobody to talk to, and he was fresh out of entertainment. Shikamaru was getting a tan a couple of hours after the meeting. He was so bored that he didn't notice that someone was staring at him. "What?" he asked annoyed to the girl.

She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, and a great tan. "Umm…hi, I'm Loretta," she said blushing. Shikamaru raised a brow and she smiled, "Umm…I saw you here alone so I thought…that you'd like some company or something," she said looking at him straight in the eye. She was cute and to according to Shikamaru, she had an okay body.

"You thought right, I'm bored," Shikamaru said and smiled. Her smiled deepened and he patted the chair next to him, "Take a seat and tell me what brings you here."

**Neji and Tenten…**

"Why did you let her go with _him_?" Neji growled as he and Tenten walked around the area. "Uncle will kill me if I lose track of her! She told you and you let her go! What kind of friend are you?"

"I'm the kind of friend that doesn't overreact," she said rolling her eyes. "Chill, Neji, she's not going to die with Naruto," she said sweetly.

"_Chill Neji, she's not going to die with Naruto_," he mimicked. "With him, nothing is assured," Neji said and scowled. They drew nearer to the hotel and looked at each other.

"I think we should laugh and stuff," Tenten put in. Neji thought for a moment and looked at her.

"I got a great idea and it maybe fun too," Neji told her the plan and she giggled, "This is totally going to be fun," she said.

**Naruto And Hinata…**

"Hinata, can you meet me in the dining area today, during dinner?" Naruto asked. Hinata took the car that Neji, Tenten, and Hinata came in and since she took it with only Tenten's permission, she is bound to get a lecture from Neji.

"Why?" she asked, she doesn't know why she asked that and she just say yes but really why?

"I arranged this thing with Ino and Shikamaru today while everybody was arriving and you have to be part of it," he said briefly.

"Okay, but don't spoil what you told Ino, I'll just play along," Hinata said and the rest of the ride was talk about Ramen, which turns out that Hinata only like because Naruto loves it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, seriously wish I did…I would be richer than Bill Gates…HAH! He is rich!!!!

**Getting Better By The Minute**

**By: CrazyTypist09**

Chapter 5: All The Plans Are In Action and Something Extra Too 

**Tenten And Neji…**

When Tenten, by herself, was by the hotel, she was giggling like crazy. She and Neji had a great plan and they were about to execute it. Tenten was so giddy and acting weird. Before she got into the hotel, she put a sad face on and went in. Right when she got in someone grabbed her. She screamed her head off and everybody's head turned.

"Shh…it's me," Neji said as he held her tighter. She looked at him, in her eyes she was expecting this but to the people, it was a surprise.

"Hi," she said shyly. What a good actor…actress.

He brought her closer to his body, he whispered loudly so people in could hear, "I'm sorry about last night but wasn't everything I said true. Did you know that you look cute when you're angry, it makes me want you more." Where is this coming from? Neji thought as he said this. Tenten looked at him, with so much emotion in her eyes.

"I…I…forgive you. You know I always will, I love you way too much to give you up that easily just because you can be a fool. Well, once in a while," she turned around in his arms, "And I mean it, every word." She looked at him harder and said, "Neji, I really, really, love you."

Neji was so shocked that words couldn't explain it; she really meant it. It's not acting, it's her heart. He went to her ear and whispered really quietly, "Is this part of the plan?" She blushed and nodded no. Neji looked at her, she looked at him. He sighed, picked her up like a sack of potatoes, even though she weighed less, and was heading for the elevator.

"Umm…Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten asked looking embarrassed and was trying not to look at the people around her.

"This is just for show," he said really quietly, he was trying to buy his time to figure out what is happening. I'm trying to make up my mind, he thought.

**Sasuke And Sakura…**

Sasuke and Sakura were looking at the skit that Neji and Tenten came up with from the lobby couch. It was cute and attracted a lot of attention, what good timing too, the manager was in the lobby that time too!

"So, I think we should start," Sasuke said laying back on the ultra comfortable couch. Sakura nodded and went really close to Sasuke. They looked at each other and glanced around so quickly; it was unnoticeable. Mostly couples and single people were in the lobby chatting, so far so good. Being a ninja comes in handy everywhere.

"This dress looks great on your body but I prefer you in a different style," Sasuke said massaging Sakura's arm, which was really smooth.

"You know Sasuke, you look really good in that shirt," Sakura said sexily, grabbing the collar, pulling him closer to her, and she said that kind of loudly. "Blue looks perfect on you and something else to," she said slyly, leaning in even more closer.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Really? Good enough to eat?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura leaned in and was inches away from his mouth, she nodded, "Yeah, good enough too eat." She put her mouth on his and kissed him. He grabbed her and kissed even harder. She started rubbing her leg on Sasuke's leg and he was getting turned on big time. He put her on his lap and then they started French kissing. The kiss got fiercer and fiercer.

Okay, so this was going over the plan but hey, when you want something, go for it! They did achieve their main goal. By the time they were entranced with their kiss, everybody was watching them. Men started drooling over the intense passion and over Sakura, women were looking wistfully at gorgeous Sasuke and enviously at Sakura. Wives noticed their husbands were watching Sakura with lust in their eyes so they left to find something…or maybe somebody?

Sasuke and Sakura forgot that it was supposed to be light but they were kissing like never before but they sure were enjoying it. How do I know? Sasuke's hands were roaming all over Sakura's body except the you-know-where's and Sakura was holding Sasuke so tight that she might break him in two. The kiss deepened every five seconds and it went from crazy to wild. From the looks of it, they might end up doing it. Yeah, that's how wild it was getting.

The manger came in and he was looking kind of angry. Uh-oh.

"Excuse me," he said to the couple that were on the verge of having you-know-what right there. They weren't listening; they were too into each other that they didn't hear. "Excuse me," he said a little louder but no sign of recognition. "EXCUSE ME!" he boomed and they fell apart. Sakura was still on Sasuke lap, her arms around his neck, and they both were out of breath.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could you please take this to your room, we are getting complaints, Mr.…?" he said.

"Uchiha," Sasuke said smoothly. He told Sakura to get up and then he got up. "Sorry," Sasuke said and then he smirked, "We just got carried away," and Sakura blushed. "Let's go and we're sorry," he said and grabbed her to leave. Before they left, they got cheers and whistles.

Once they were safely in their room, Sakura said, "I think we should explain ourselves." Sasuke looked at her with desire. He never had that much fun. He couldn't think of what to say. They did go overboard and he knows for sure that she liked it just as much as he liked it.

"What is there to say?" Sasuke asked coming close to Sakura. "I guess we're crazy each other." Sakura blushed and looked away but Sasuke made direct contact with her eyes then she couldn't escape from his gaze.

"I…I…I think we should chill," Sakura said breathlessly, looking uncomfortable. Sasuke smiled and pinned Sakura to the wall.

"It's okay Sakura, we have _all_ day," he said and kissed her.

**Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru listened to Loretta all afternoon. It turns out that she is the hotel manager's _only_ daughter. When he found that out he thought he hit the jackpot. What a better way to meet the guy properly than have his daughter introduce them. Loretta is also a pretty girl; it would be too easy.

**Ino…**

Ino was fuming. She saw what Sakura had come up with and it didn't look phony, it actually looked too real! Ino used dream of Sasuke doing that to her and even she and Shikamaru didn't get that wild…yet.

Ino dialed Sakura's cell, "Sakura, you better have a good explanation for this," she mumbled.

**Sasuke And Sakura…**

When Sakura's cell rang, Sasuke and Sakura fell apart. They were panting and looked…you know. Sakura was about to go get it but Sasuke grabbed her and pushed back to the wall.

"Leave it," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Sasuke, get off. Geez, are you suddenly Jiriya?" Sakura asked annoyed. When she said that, Sasuke darkened and moved away. Sakura smiled and picked up the phone.

"Sakura here," she said cheerfully.

"You bitch! What the hell was that about?" Ino said surprisingly calmly. Sakura gulped and breathed in and out.

"What was a what about?" Sakura asked airily. She could feel Ino's anger.

"You and Sasuke looked like you were going to do it right their in the room! I couldn't even believe my eyes when I saw that! It looked like you guys were really enjoying it!" Ino said. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. He sat on the bed looking at Sakura, his mouth watering.

"I think I did," Sakura whispered into the phone.

"I guess you did wonders with him the day you made that curse mark disappear," Ino said jealously. "Just because you got a hot guy don't get too full of yourself," she warned.

"He's not mine!" Sakura said loudly into the phone and hung up. She looked at Sasuke who was now looking at her as innocent as puppy and a sly smile crawled to her face, "Yet," she muttered.

**Neji and Tenten…**

Neji left Tenten in her room and went to his own. He sat there looking at their team picture. Tenten was always there for him. She helped him become more powerful, she helped when he was down, and she believed in him. He always shut her down cold and she would just come back as though he said something nice. It's true he doesn't her like the other girls he knows and he feels more comfortable with her.

It was love!

The feeling struck Neji like thunder. He was falling in love with Tenten and he didn't realize it until now! Especially since they were in a dangerous situation. Neji got up and bolted out of his room and went to Tenten's room. He had to say something before it was too late!

He went in since he left it unlocked. She sat at same spot and she was crying. Tears were splattered on the floor and when she turned to see that Neji came to door the tears flowed even more freely.

"Neji, I'm sorry! I bother you all the time and I never got the message. I…I promise not to bother you again. I'm so sorry," she chocked out and cried even more. Neji stared at her and went closer to her.

"You're giving up on me already? Right when I was about to tell you that I love you?" Neji said. Tenten looked up sharply and looked at Neji as though she wasn't sure it was Neji. When she confirmed it was Neji, her tears turned to tears of joy and she hugged him fiercely and kissed him very hard, he did the same back with even more force.

They kissed each other and fell to the floor but did that stop them? Nope! Their kisses became passionate and intimate. Neji shook Tenten's hair loose and Tenten took Neji's shirt off and everything became one of Tenten's dreams.

**Sasuke And Sakura…**

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said smiling. He looked up and noticed that she was not smiling but giving him one of his signature smirks.

"What?" he said rubbing his neck. Sakura didn't look too happy about that

"Did that mark ever come back?" she asked not smiling now.

"It's on and off but it doesn't function anymore. Thanks to you," he said smiling.

"I hugged you it retreated, I kissed you it stopped bothering you, and…" she looked down in embarrassment and Sasuke caught on and smirked.

"And if we do it, it'll be gone forever?" he guessed and Sakura nodded blushing. "Well I don't mind," he said and Sakura charged at him with a murdering intent. "Just joking! God!" Sasuke screamed and panted. She lunged at him and he had no reaction time. It hurt like hell.

"You know that I won't do it out of lust right?" she told him.

"Then you'll do it out of love?" he countered.

She stiffened, "Well yes, that's what I intend to do." He grinned.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he said his arms spread out. Sakura looked at him confused. "You have no idea that I'm absolutely in love with you? And no not because of the day you kissed me to heal me, before that. You always loved me and I knew it. You make me feel crazy things and you make me happy," he said shyly. Sasuke? Shy? What's happening to the world!

Sakura looked at him, tears sprung to her eyes. She pounced at him with a different intention this time.

* * *

**Well, I went overboard but the tension was too much and has anybody guesses anything yet? Tell me please! Love the reviews!! U guys are great! Ladies too!!!!!! Oh and tell me what I did wrong and stuff! Is it too fast? Love ya!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, seriously wish I did…I would be richer than the Olsen twins…HAH! I win again!!!!

**Getting Better By The Minute**

**By: CrazyTypist09**

Chapter 6: Is Anybody Else Falling In Love? 

**Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru…**

Ino sat at the table with Naruto laughing really loudly. She was laughing loudly because Shikamaru was at the other table with Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto, you slay me!" Ino said touching Naruto's arm. Naruto laughed merrily. Ino leans in and whispers, "Okay, you now see Hinata and call her over and she will invite Shikamaru with her. You two don't know that were divorced and hate each other and we argue." Naruto nodded and smiled. He laughs and moves his head and stops to look at Hinata.

"Look it's Hinata! Hinata! Over here!" Naruto called loudly but casually. Hinata turns to see Naruto and blushes. She waves and talks to Shikamaru, who supposedly hasn't seen Ino yet, and they both come over. When Ino saw who Hinata brought with her, she went on fire.

"Again! Won't you ever leave me alone! You pervert! Leave now! Wait, I'll leave so I won't have to see your dirty little ass! You scoundrel! You stalker! You show up everywhere!" she says and stomps off to her room, Naruto tried to stop her but she shakes him off, a very small smile on her lips. Shikamaru just stood their scowling.

He turned to leave and muttered, "What a drag."

Now Hinata and Naruto were alone and people were staring at their table.

"Those two, well that girl, never gives us peace and quiet," someone said.

"Why doesn't the manager just throw her out of the hotel?" someone else asked.

"I heard that her father pays big bucks to let her relax here," someone answered.

"Why doesn't that boy leave, then?" that someone else asked again.

"I heard he won't leave because he's fallen in love with the hotel managers daughter."

"The hotel managers daughter?"

"Yeah, don't you know?"

"No!"

"Well they sat by the pool and talked for hours! The girl was fawning over him!"

"Oh no!"

Naruto and Hinata stood there looking at each other with really lovey dovey eyes. They stared and stared, until Naruto said something.

"Hinata, I want to ask you something," Naruto started off and she nodded. "Do you like me? I mean really?" he asked lowly. She went red and looked down and nodded. Naruto beamed happily. "That good because I do too."

They then looked at each other for the longest time, not eating anything, until a waiter came and said that it was time to close down the food bar. They both blushed and left the room holding hands and blushing.

One more down…one more to go!

**Ino and Shikamaru…**

Ino got to the front of her room and waited until she saw Shikamaru, they looked at each other and scowled, which was their code for ready. They both went into their room and waited for the signal, which is a knock form both sides of that special door. They checked their room for cameras and other security things.

They both found none. Both knocked on the door at the same time and opened it. They both looked at each other and smiled. Ino went swiftly into Shikamaru's room and everything melted in together.

**Neji and Tenten…**

When Neji woke up in Tenten's embrace, Neji truly smiled. He never thought that this mission would bring some love for him but heck; it brought a lot. He felt a little tug in his heart about what he did but he was nineteen and he could fix that right when they went home. He was sure that his uncle would approve of Tenten and would graciously welcome her into the family.

He stared at Tenten lovingly until she started stirring and when she looked up, she smiled happily too.

"Hey," she said and giggled. "This feels so awkward but I love it!" she said smiling and hugging Neji tighter. He kissed her on her nose and she kissed him and Tenten went into the bathroom but not before she teased him with her body. Neji was about to swoop her up she ran into the bathroom,

He laughed and looked upward, "God I love her!" (A/N: I know, so not Neji but hey, he's in love!)

**Sasuke and Sakura…**

Sasuke and Sakura did not sleep all night because they were having a blast. They kept thinking of new things to do and couldn't stop. Finally, in the afternoon they stopped.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said nudging Sasuke, "Sasuke?" she said again. He still didn't stir and she then went closer. She whispered in his ear, "Sasuke?" and still no sign and then she said it louder and louder, still no answer. She sighed and when she got up, she was pulled back down again.

"Do you really think that I won't wake up to that sweet voice of yours?" Sasuke said nibbling. Sakura giggled but then got serious.

"Sasuke, we really need to get a move on this mission," Sakura said. "All we did was get him to yell at us or something like that! I mean we really need to do something that will trap him in his dirty deeds!" Sasuke looked at her not amused. What she said was true. They really haven't gotten far in the mission and all they did was catch people's attention, which might not even include Double M.

Sasuke looked at Sakura seriously, "You're right, we need to arrange a meeting. We need to come up with a plan and fast before we have another problem!" They looked at each other trying to think of a plan by themselves but everything they could think of could be problematic.

"I think if we get all our heads together, we can come up with a great plan!" Sakura said excitedly and Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke, we need to get in touch with the others, somehow without coming out straightforward. Calling them inside the hotel could be dangerous and we need a place because we can't use on spot more than once."

Sasuke thought for a moment and his eyes brightened, "I noticed a little cottage as we came back from the motel, a cottage that we could rent! We could use that place and I memorized the address! Now all we have to is get it to everyone…how!" they sat in silence thinking of a way. They thought for a moment and smiled.

They shouted, "Got it!" and then smiled at each other. "The party!" Now they both grinned.

"Wow, we thought about the same thing!" Sakura said and he continued grinning.

"Okay we'll use the party that hotel is throwing for the guest tomorrow night to our advantage. The party is for the guest to mingle, it will be perfect," Sasuke said and yawned. "I'm sleepy," he grinned again, "I really couldn't sleep last night you know."

Sakura smiled, "Me neither." They fell asleep.


End file.
